Feitiço
Feitiços é a habilidade mágica de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. É um dos poderes básicos possuídos por bruxas e feiticeiros, os outros sendo vidência, fazer poção, e mediunidade. Embora seja um poder básico para seres como bruxas, é raro que outros seres, como os demônios, possuam esse poder, como geralmente é possuído apenas por poderosos demônios de nível superior. Alguns bruxos exigem mais de uma bruxa para fazê-los funcionar, a fim de aumentar a quantidade de magia e, portanto, o poder potencial disponível para a magia. Por exemplo, o feitiço para derrotar o feiticeiro Jeremy Burns é um feitiço do Poder das Três. O demônio Abraxas revelou que, ao ler um feitiço para trás corretamente, pode-se reverter os efeitos. Por exemplo, o feitiço para derrotar o Woogyman irá invocá- lo quando dito ao contrário, e o feitiço para invocar os poderes de uma bruxa irá religá-los se for lido de trás para frente. Lançamento Todas os feitiços contêm um componente falado ou encantamento. Um encantamento é escrito e recitado como verso. Eles variam muito em tamanho. Eles podem ser tão curtos quanto duas linhas, ou podem ter uma dúzia ou mais linhas de comprimento. Quatro linhas parecem ser o comprimento mais comum para magias usadas na série. A maioria contém rimas, embora algumas não. Esquema rima típico incluem pares (A, A, B, B) ou pares de intertravamento (A, B, A, B). Alguns encantamentos estão em uma língua estrangeira ou indecifrável, mas ainda funcionam efetivamente. Durante as poucas semanas em que Drake dè Mon estava vivo, ele ensinou aos alunos da Escola de Magia o ritmo e o ritmo dos feitiços ao lançá-los. Ele parecia usar a música dos anos 20 e dançar para ensiná-los. Um feitiço também pode ser escrito como um Haiku, como mostrado por Paige Matthews.Lost and Bound De acordo com Phoebe Halliwell, para que um feitiço funcione, o conjurador deve declarar no encantamento o que está faltando antes de declarar o que é necessário."Animal Pragmatism" Um Encantamento é um tipo de feitiço em que o efeito mágico é investido em um objeto. O objeto pode então ser usado para invocar essa mágica. Joalheria parece ser uma escolha comum para criar objetos encantados. Há um feitiço no Livro das Sombras chamado de "Feitiço do Encantamento" que pode ser usado para fazer com que um objeto revele o mal por perto. Forma de Ritual Algumas feitiços consistem em apenas um encantamento, mas outras também possuem componentes adicionais. Um feitiço pode exigir o uso de certas ferramentas ou ingredientes. Por exemplo, a sessão requer cinco velas brancas, um raminho de sálvia e o Poder das Três. Um feitiço também pode exigir que certas ações sejam executadas, como queimar um pedaço de papel com coisas específicas escritas nele. Reli1.jpg|As Encantadas dão as mãos enquanto recitam um feitiço. Reli4.jpg|Os poderes deixam as irmãs. Burning spell.jpg|Queimando um feitiço escrito. Parâmetros dos Feitiços Feitiços são capazes de produzir uma ampla variedade de efeitos, tanto prejudiciais quanto úteis. Eles podem produzir mudanças físicas em uma pessoa ou objeto, como transformar uma pessoa em um cachorro ou colocar poderes de proteção em um talismã. Eles também podem ter efeitos mentais profundos, como aumentar o intelecto, alterar a memória, manipular emoções ou causar compulsão mágica (como forçar alguém a falar com sinceridade). Os feitiços podem manipular outros tipos de magia, como ligar (impedir o uso de) os poderes de uma bruxa, transferir poderes entre indivíduos, quebrar barreiras mágicas ou levantar maldições. Magias de vencimento são feitiços usados para derrotar demônios e bruxos fortes. Cada um é geralmente único, projetado para derrotar um indivíduo único e específico. Muitas vezes, eles exigem o Poder das Três. O assunto de um feitiço pode ser afetado à distância. Os feitiços foram descritos como eficazes quando o encantamento foi transmitido por linhas telefônicas,"Witch Trial" ou quando foi gravado e reproduzido em outro local por outra pessoa. Alguns feitiços, como aqueles usados para derrotar demônios e feiticeiros, têm uma duração momentânea. Outros são persistentes e continuam a ter seus efeitos em seus assuntos até que sejam especificamente revertidos. Alguns são auto-finais: a magia desaparece após um período predeterminado de tempo, ou quando certas condições são satisfeitas, ou seja, o feitiço se esgotou. Muitos feitiços, especialmente aqueles usados para ganho pessoal, têm consequências e podem sair pela culatra de maneira indesejável. Especificações e Limitações Apesar de Grams sugerir que as bruxas são capazes de qualquer coisa, é seguro assumir que isso não é completamente verdade. Magia parece ser semiconsciente. Assim como pedir a um gênio para conceder um desejo específico; muitas vezes há lacunas em que o desejador ou lançador pode cair se não for muito específico. O feitiço sair pela culatra também é um problema comum. Tiro Sair Pela Culatra: * Uma bruxa jurada a Rede Wiccan usando magia para ganho pessoal * O encantamento não sendo específico o suficiente * A vontade da natureza de ensinar a bruxa uma lição de alguma forma Além da possibilidade de um tiro pela culatra, o efeito do feitiço pode ser muito fraco, ou pode nem mesmo funcionar. Isso implica que a força de vontade e a força mágica inata da bruxa afetam o sucesso do feitiço. Por exemplo, Penny e Patty Haliwell lançaram um feitiço para mandar as encantadas de volta para o futuro ... mas elas só conseguiram mandá-las para frente 10 segundos, e Prue Halliwell só foi capaz de ferir o espírito de Jackson Ward enquanto lançava o feitiço "Para Vencer Um Fantasma", e só consegue finalmente vencer o espírito quando ela realmente pretende vencê-lo; em outras palavras, ela se sentia forte o suficiente em sua convicção de vencê-lo. Além disso, quando Prue estava viva, ela e Piper eram poderosas o suficiente para derrotar Shax. Após sua morte, o Poder das Três foi necessário."That '70s Episode""The Power of Two""All Hell Breaks Loose""Charmed Again, Part 1" Componentes extras de material, poções ou rituais podem ou não ser necessários para um feitiço. Isso está implícito na tendência das irmãs de criar novos feitiços com nada além do encantamento. Em vez disso, os componentes extras podem apenas ajudar a aumentar a força do feitiço. Feitiços podem, às vezes, reproduzir efeitos de poderes, como Gram "Feitiço de Congelamento", paralizando Piper em suas trilhas, e conseguir efeitos mais espetaculares, como o "Para Perder um Amor Para Sempre", Phoebe (embora com falha) "De Carne Para Pedra", e o "Feitiço da Neblina Obscurante".A Witch In Time Notas e Curiosidades *Feitiços é um poder básico para bruxas, feiticeiros, ciganos e magos. No entanto, não é exclusivo para eles, como muitos demônios, principalmente Abraxas, A Vidente e Cole Turner, certos Anciões e Guardiões de Luz e outros seres mágicos são conhecidos por serem capazes de lançar feitiços também. *Lançar um feitiço não precisa necessariamente ser feito com intenção. Quando Phoebe foi revertida para a adolescência, ela acidentalmente transformou Paula Marks em um cachorro branco depois de comentar "Bem, eu prefiro ser rico do que uma cadela!". *Alguns feitiços não precisam necessariamente ser falados para serem efetivos, evidentes por Paige Matthews que lançou um feitiço para consertar a porta da frente5ª Temporada, episódio Siren Song e Bianca que abriu um portal do tempo apenas acenando com a mão.6ª Temporada, episódio Chris-Crossed Referências Categoria:Poderes